when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Loud
This is Lola Loud. She may be beautiful, pretty in pink, pageant-ready, and cute, but she is very evil and obsessed of her diabolical plans in enslaving everybody in the whole wide world who get into her way. As of now, I saw her that she is planning for world domination, for she is the Princess of the Juche Ideology, and I noticed her blonde hair, a tiara, a dark pink sleeveless floor-length princess gown with a light pink sash, light pink long gloves, a pearl necklace, a pair of pearl earrings, and pink heels, and now, she has a peaked cap with a red star, symbolizing her unyielding allegiance with the newly-founded Coalition of the Red Star. She is the Commander of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, and she seeks for world domination. She now helps Kim Jong-un in his journey to dominate South Korea and reunify it into a socialist empire that would bring the whole world, and probably outer space, into fear, and tremble under it, in which I fear about it, and I am afraid of what it should look like. I cannot let this happen. The Preschool Girls too won't let this happen too. If she wins, my village... will be burned by her forces." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Nuclear Missile Lola Loud is a main character in The Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as the Supreme Commander of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, the rival of her sister, who also is the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Korea, Lana Loud, and the main antagonist/main villain of this war fiction novel series. She is also the Supreme Leader of the People's Democratic Union of Asia (PDUA) and the Supreme Chairgirl of the Coalition of the Red Star, plus she also hates both the Grand Alliance and the Global Liberation Union so much. She too is too evil and has even too much power for the Coalition of the Red Star because of her tenure. With more machines, more allies, and lots of evil plan, she plans to capture the United States and all of its allies when have even more evil allies of her own. She is also a most wanted target by Plutia/Iris Heart (by her own will) and Cherami Leigh Biography At 6 years old, Lola is the third-youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's younger twin sister, with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School in The Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, both of them control the two nations in the Korean Peninsula, North Korea (for Lola Loud), and South Korea (for Lana Loud). Rise to Power Personality Lola is spoiled, arrogant, conceited, bratty, sassy, smart-mouthed and dresses like a princess. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. As seen in many The Loud House episodes (such as "Undie Pressure" and "Sound of Silence"), Lola will assume the role of an antagonist when her siblings anger her or if she doesn't get what she wants. She is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side. Lola is a tattle-tale, as she can rarely know something without reporting it to somebody else. This is seen in a The Loud House episode, "A Tattler's Tale." In this same episode, Lola is seen to be very manipulative. She threatened her siblings to tell to their parents their secrets, if they don't obey her mandates. However, in spite of her harsh and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, her loyalty to North Korea makes her much more compassionate and loving to her fellow comrades in not only North Korea, but also for the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, she can get angry occasionally but has better control of it. She has a high disdain for the battles the Coalition of the Red Star has lost, regarding it as going against Juche's will and a work of Western imperialism. She enjoys her commandeering nation and is more capable of humility and selflessness to the people of North Korea and anyone involved in the Coalition of the Red Star. Nick Description "Lola Loud is a pageant powerhouse, whose interests include glitter, photo shoots, and her own beautiful, beautiful face. But underneath all the sugar and spice, lurks a troublemaking mastermind. Lola is the ears and eyes of the Loud House... it's best to stay on her good side!" Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail, and her front teeth. Her swim wear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown," and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming, because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud". In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is revealed that her long pink gloves are radiation-proof, invented by Lisa Loud, while working on her glittering nuclear missiles. In formal occassions, she wears the same outfit, but with a brown military officer's jacket with medals and a peaked hat as well. In The Final Battle, during a nuclear summer, she wears a winter outfit as same as the two The Loud House episodes, "Snow Bored" and "11 Louds a Leapin'," which consists of pink earmuffs, a pink tundra coat, pink pants, purple mittens and boots, and to protect her eyes from UV radiation, she also adds goggles to her same winter outfit, Tiara Lola's tiara is a black wire tiara that she wears in almost every The Loud House episode she appears in. The only time she doesn't wear it is when she sleeps. So far, the tiara had prominence in the episode "A Tattler's Tale," where she hooked a microphone to it, in order to hear her siblings talk about their secrets. Trivia *Apparently, Lola is the evil twin (mean and narcissist) while Lana is the good twin (big-hearted and carefree). *Lola's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Lana and Lily in the Korean drama based on itself. *Lola, Lana, and Lily also share the same voice actress in the Spanish dub of the series, like their older sisters, Lynn and Lucy. *She also voices their male counterparts from the The Loud House episode "One of the Boys." *In the pilot, Lola's combed hair tuft is pointing to the left. In the series, it is pointed to the right. However, it does alternate in between shots. *Lola is the first sister to directly tell Lincoln "I love you." This happened in a The Loud House epsiode, "Out of the Picture." *It is unknown if or when Lola and Lana's new front teeth will grow in. *According to a tweet from the show's writers, Lola was born after Lana. It is later confirmed in a The Loud House episode, "Ties That Bind" that she is younger by two minutes. *Lola was named after one of two dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Lola wears orthodontic headgear overnight, as seen in a The Loud House episode, "Making the Case." *As shown in a The Loud House episode, "Ties That Bind," Lola has already learned how to read, a fact unknown to Lincoln prior. *"Toads and Tiaras" is the first The Loud House episode to reveal Lola's shoes. Her feet were also shown in four The Loud House episodes, "Linc or Swim," "Roughin' It," "The Loudest Yard," and "Lynner Takes All." *She's also the only Loud kid whose shoes have heels on them. *In a The Loud House epsiode, "For Bros About to Rock," it is revealed that Luna ruined Lola and Lana's first Blarney the Dinosaur concert, by jumping on them and others, in an attempt to crowd surf. *In a The Loud House episode, "Snow Bored," it is revealed that Lola's weight in the metric system is 18 kilograms (or in the imperial system, she also weights 40 pounds). *Lola is ambidextrous, as shown in a The Loud House episode, "Attention Deficit." *Lola's ideal superpower is mind control to make everyone do her bidding. *Lola shares similarities with Brianna Buttowski from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, which Chris Savino also worked on. **Both have blonde hair and wear tiaras. **Both compete in beauty pageants. **Both are younger sisters of the main character and sometimes get on the nerves of their older brothers. **Both are manipulative and scary. **Both of their fathers are voiced by Brian Stepanek. **Both are voiced by Grey Griffin. **Both have rivals voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Lola has Lindsey Sweetwater (who is, in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Supreme Commander of the Kingdom of Thailand, and later, transfered into being the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Lalaloopsy Land), and Brianna has Penelope Patterson. *As shown in two The Loud House episodes, "Undie Pressure" and "Toads and Tiaras," Lola's pupils turn white whenever she is angry. *Along with Lincoln, she is the only sibling with a cowlick. *She is one of four Loud sisters to wear earrings (in Lola's case, white). The other three are Lori, Leni, and Luna. **This makes Lola the only younger sister to wear earrings, although Lucy, Lana and Lily also have their ears pierced as seen in a The Loud House episode, "Cover Girls." *Lola, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are the only siblings that do not wear socks. *Leni and Lola are the most feminine of the Loud sisters. *Lola considers herself as beautiful, but not her identical twin. *Lola is the sixth character to talk to the audience, behind Lincoln, Lisa, Dad, Luan and Lucy. **In her case, this occurred at the end of a The Loud House episode, "A Tattler's Tale." *She and Lana are twins, who are both voiced by the same voice actress. **It's also the same in the Latin American, Spanish, German, Portuguese and Swedish dubs. *Whenever she enters beauty pageants, she has two false front teeth. *She has blue eyes, as shown in the The Loud House episode "Study Muffin," when she was looking at Hugh through a periscope. *This also means Lana has blue eyes too, since they are identical twins. **Her name means "sorrow." *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Hola. **Lola's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lily, (much like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin) and Ronnie Anne. **Lola's Portuguese dubber, Raquel Ferreira, also voices Luna, Lana and Clyde. **Lola's German dubber, Chloë Lee Constantin, currently voices Babe Carano (Cree Cicchino) from Game Shakers. **Lola's Brazilian dubber, Lhays Macêdo, currently voices Kenzie Bell (Madisyn Shipman) from Game Shakers. **Lola's Latin American dubber, Karen Vallejo, currently voices (Emerald Goldenbraid) from Mysticons. She previously dubbed Mia Watanabe/Pink Ranger (Erika Fong) from Power Rangers: Samurai (later replaced by Georgina Sánchez after the first episodes). *Lana appears in The Loud House episodes, "Funny Business," "Frog Wild," and "Not a Loud," while she was absent, but Lola appears in The Loud House episodes, "Out of the Picture," and "ARGGH! You For Real?," while Lana is absent. *She has a plush unicorn in her room, and a The Loud House episode, "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru," implies she loves horses, so it's ironic she doesn't like Princess Pony. *When Lola grows up, she wants to be a queen or empress. **In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away her politicial role is actually the Supreme Commander of the Democratic Republic of Korea. *She says that she would like to become whichever has the "sparkliest crown." *Her favorite foods are princess pies. *Lola and Lucy aren't close to each other like how Lynn and Lana are. **The main reason could be because even though it's revealed by Lincoln in a The Loud House epsiode, "Room with a Feud," that Lola and Lucy both have a flare for the dramatic, Lucy is gothic, gloomy, spooky, dark, moody, depressed, cynical, deadpan, mysterious, and dislikes the color pink, whereas Lola is girly, spoiled, arrogant, conceited, bratty, sassy, smart-mouthed, prim, perfect, and dislikes ghosts, thus making them both too different to be close to each other. ***In addition, there hasn't been an episode were Lola and Lucy are show getting along with each other, as of yet. *She is impressed by hotel business centers, as seen in a The Loud House episode, "Suite and Sour." *It is revealed in a The Loud House episode, "Brawl in the Family," that she snores loudly when she sleeps. *It is revealed in a The Loud House episode, "A Tattler's Tale" that she is the tattletale of the family. This happened before in a The Loud House episode, "Sleuth or Consequences." *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lola's favorite movie hasn't come out yet, because she hasn't starred in anything yet. *After a'' The Loud House'' episode "Patching Things Up," both her and Lana are Bluebell Scouts. *It is shown in a The Loud House episode, "Fed Up" that Lola has baking skills. *Lola, along with Lincoln, Leni, and Lynn, is one of the only siblings that has been shown to know how to cook. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram: **The one place she wants to go is the Miss World Pageant in 2030. **Her biggest pet peeve is glitter that cakes (meaning to cover/encrust), and her one wish would be to get rid of it. **There's a lot of stuff no one knows about her, but she'll reveal them in a future autobiography. *Lola has white pearl earrings, and many minor characters wear similar pearl earrings. *Lola loses her hair in a The Loud House episode, "Garage Banned," making her wear a wig. *Lola is seen swearing in a The Loud House episode, "Job Insecurity," which is censored by Leni's hair dryer. *Lola does not like reading because she is not good at it, as shown in a The Loud House episode, "Read Aloud." *Lola is the first, (and possibly only one), of Lincoln's younger sisters to host the family podcast, "Listen Out Loud." *It is shown in "A Tattler's Tale" that she can play the harmonica. *It is revealed in "No Place Like Homeschool" that Lola is homeschooled during pageant season. Category:Animated Characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Suicide Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Supreme Commanders Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Villains Category:Pageant Queens